Rules Are The Rules Young Baloo
King Frederic said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Baloo! He gave his teacher a Kitty Katswell error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in him! So now let's talk about consequences. Tomorrow, Baloo will get three hours of after-school detention, he will do five hours of community service, he will be receiving a purple slip, he will be suspended for the rest of the week, he will be forced to watch films and shows not made by 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Funimation, Don Bluth, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Columbia, Tristar, and Universal, he will be forced to play video games and CD-Roms not made by 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Konami, Rareware, Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, Humongous Entertainment, Knowledge Adventure, and Eurocom, and he will not be attending the pizza party at the Funplex." Queen Arianna said, "Okay, those sound like fair punishments." Young Baloo said, "No, Mama! No, Papa! Not the pizza party! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Baloo! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, "Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard." Frederic shouted, "What?! Baloo Gerald Bear Comeau, that's the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!" The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now. And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week." Frederic, Arianna, and Baloo went home. Arianna said, "Baloo, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school! Because of it, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Arianna then ran to Baloo to put nappies on him. Baloo said, "No, please! No, Mama! No!! NO!!" Arianna then put a nappy on Baloo. Arianna said, "There, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Frederic said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Funimation, Don Bluth, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Columbia, Tristar, and Universal, play music not made by 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Funimation, Don Bluth, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Columbia, Tristar, Universal, Konami, Rareware, Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, Humongous Entertainment, Knowledge Adventure, and Eurocom, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Konami, Rareware, Naughty Dog, Insomniac Games, Humongous Entertainment, Knowledge Adventure, and Eurocom." Then, Baloo received a spanking from his mother and father. Then, Arianna said, "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Frederic said, "There will be no pizza party, no funfair, and no karate tournament." Category:Grounded Stuff